1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotating knife devices and, more particularly, to a rotating knife holder including a specially designed gib and blade which provides additional gripping of the blade in order to prevent the blade from slipping from the holder during use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In cutting and planing devices of the type including a rotating pattern knife or planer blade, it is known to provide a holding system including a cylindrical holder having a longitudinal groove. A blade adapted for use with the holder is provided with a cutting edge, a bottom edge opposed to the cutting edge, and a first contact face extending between the cutting and bottom edges. A gib assembly holds the blade within the groove of the holder, the gib assembly including a gib movable within the groove between a first radial position in which the blade may be inserted into and removed from the groove and a second radial position in which the blade is secured within the groove. The gib includes a second contact face that engages the first contact face of the blade when the gib is moved to the second position.
When the blade is mounted on the holder and is used in carrying out a planing or cutting operation, an outward radial force is exerted on the knife by the rotating movement of the holder. This outward force is sometimes sufficient to cause the blade to overcome the gripping force provided by the gib permitting the knife to slip from the holder, thus possibly causing physical injury to any operator in the vicinity of the device.